


Preach

by satansbcowboy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, As does Rey, Assassination Attempt(s), Character progression, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Kylo Ren Has Issues, Lack of Communication, Power Imbalance, References to Depression, Sith Rey (Star Wars), Slow Burn, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Fix-It, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren, no Snoke, rey is powerful as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23777410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satansbcowboy/pseuds/satansbcowboy
Summary: His eyes were staring directly into hers. He could not decide if he was looking for an answer or just simply studying her. Her eyes however were staring through him, not at the offered hand which should have had her undivided attention. For she was not looking at the same reality as he, the force was showing two futures.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Kylo Ren/Ben Solo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

_there is enough treachery, hatred violence absurdity in the average  
human being to supply any given army on any given day_

_and the best at murder are those who preach against it  
and the best at hate are those who preach love  
and the best at war finally are those who preach peace_

_those who preach god, need god  
those who preach peace do not have peace  
those who preach peace do not have love_

_beware the preachers  
beware the knowers  
beware those who are always reading books  
beware those who either detest poverty  
or are proud of it  
beware those quick to praise  
for they need praise in return  
beware those who are quick to censor  
they are afraid of what they do not know  
beware those who seek constant crowds for  
they are nothing alone  
beware the average man the average woman  
beware their love, their love is average  
seeks average_

_but there is genius in their hatred  
there is enough genius in their hatred to kill you  
to kill anybody  
not wanting solitude  
not understanding solitude  
they will attempt to destroy anything  
that differs from their own  
not being able to create art  
they will not understand art  
they will consider their failure as creators  
only as a failure of the world  
not being able to love fully  
they will believe your love incomplete  
and then they will hate you  
and their hatred will be perfect_

_like a shining diamond  
like a knife  
like a mountain  
like a tiger  
like hemlock_

_their finest art_  
\- **Charles Bukowski**

* * *

**PREACH**

His eyes were staring directly into hers. He could not decide if he was looking for an answer or just simply studying her. Her eyes however were staring through him, not at the offered hand which should have had her undivided attention. For she was not looking at the same reality as he, the force was showing two futures. Two futures which tore her apart. One lead to greatness and fulfilment, while the other lead to pain, death and something else, something that sent cold, hot fear through her body. Solitude was something she never wanted to experience again for she knew she could not go back to its embrace after finally having companionship. The answer of which further to peruse seemed easy when it was laid out in such simplistic terms but to her, it was much more complex. Each future meant losing something, some part of her. She considered these futures for what seemed like eternity. One future, she decided, was too horrifying. Too scary. Too empty. Too claustrophobic. With that, her blood stained hand grabbed his warm, leather clad hand and the world started to shake and fall apart.


	2. Consume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She wishes she could forget, during the day it is simple to forget; train, work, train, eat, train and shower but the night is where her mind betrays her. Dreams of what once was plague her like a Sith curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!!! I decided to come back to this story; please note there is canon divergence with Rey being a Padawan with Luke in Force Awakens so it explains why she kinda knows what she's doing in the forest but the only time ill go into that is with Rey’s longing for the past! hope you guys enjoy, please leave comments on how you found it, any constructive criticism is welcome !

Rey was dreaming. 

Lush jungle greens swaying in the wind and rain, one of her favourite sights to behold. Mother nature held no vexation or connections to anything. It was uncomplicated, bound in a natural cycle. Something that Rey only yearned to experience. But it was her choice to leave behind all that she had known, connections that despite her best efforts to sever, still held on by threads. Her dream was an example of these threads, the jungle being one of the many Poe Dameron and Finn had taken her to once they had come to realise a sand rat doesn’t see blooming life all that frequently. Rey had never seen the colour green before Finn and Poe. She wishes she could forget, during the day it is simple to forget; train, work, train, eat, train and shower but the night is where her mind betrays her. Dreams of what once was plague her like a Sith curse. Although the dreams aren’t evil or scary, most of them depict happy times, they torture Rey with what could have been.

After a span, she can no longer put up with it and forces herself out her slumber. It would be easier if loneliness didn’t surround her in every corner of Starkiller Base. Many were still sceptical of the formerly Jedi in training, not believing she had chosen their side without doing it to aid the Rebellion. Perhaps part of their aversion was also founded on Rey’s behaviour rather than assumption, she had been known to correct those who spoke about her when they thought her scavenger ears could no longer hear. These reasons combined gave people sufficient reasons to avoid her. 

One individual, she considered even having a fraction of companionship with was her lady in waiting, Sion Tanes. Her father was part of the First Order High Command which lead Sion to have a well-regarded job of Rey’s lady in waiting. She was to look after Rey’s every desire, which she soon learnt there wasn’t many. Sion attended to Rey like she was a queen even though officially, Rey did not yet possess any official power. Supreme Leader Kylo Ren had dictated that she would reap a title when she fully accepted the Dark Side. “You still retain light in your heart, Little Scavenger. Let it go.” Ren tells Rey this every training session they have. It’s the only thing he ever says to her during the long and hard training sessions which are strictly between her and training dummies. 

Although Kylo creates no noise, Rey knows Kylo’s frustration at her combat and Jedi mentality as she once caught a peek of it through the cracks through the bond. They both try as hard as they can to fabricate a wall between each other but the cracks constantly appear no matter how much they build over it. The bond is something else Rey yearns to hack at with her Saber Staff until it withers into insignificant fragments. One day he will see her soul truly and with that, all her regrets, passions and overwhelming sorrow.  
With that sleepy thought, Rey pulls herself out of sleep, something that comes naturally to her these days, Rey looks at her issue clock and decides 4 AM is a perfectly rational time to go train. She moves around her room with a nimbleness only a force ridden scavenger could possess, careful not to awake Sion who Rey knows from unfortunate experience is a light sleeper.

The lights of the Base’s corridors burn her sleep-deprived eyes as she steps out of her quarters but Rey embraces the pain. Pain is what fuels the Dark Side. It’s red, all-consuming tint covers Rey’s vision like a fiery blanket every time she feels a base instinct may it be Lust or Rage, it doesn’t matter, they all roll into one as is the Sith way. She lets her frustration of the past that comes to haunts her every night fill her body, making the red brighter and brighter. Only in a matter of minutes, Rey is lost in training. She imagines each test dummy as each of her past connections, one stab at Poe, a slash at her old Master Luke Skywalker, the list goes on. Seemingly out of nowhere a disconnected voice tells Rey “Let go of the past Little Scavenger.” It takes Rey’s brain to even process the words however, her body seems to move on autopilot, too jacked up on the dark energy that fills her body from head to toe, to stop herself from whipping around and pining the bodiless voice to the wall, saber staff inches away from their throat.  
As she moves her eyes to identify the voice and their threat, she realises that she had made a grave mistake. Kylo Ren’s blank face peered at her, no shock or panic at his near beheading. Ren did not need the force connection to Rey to see the shock and regret that instantaneously filled her face when she realised what she had done. As quickly as she had pinned him against the wall , Rey had put away her Saber and stepped away from Kylo while bowing. “Master Ren, I’m so beyond sorry I-“ The ability to speak was robbed of Rey by a leather clad hand. The very one she had grabbed in the snowy, blood-soaked forest. 

“Never apologise, only the weak admit their wrongdoings; the Dark Side only does what is right for us and in that moment it guided you to defend yourself against a stranger. Do you understand, Scavenger?” Rey could only nod her head while steadily avoiding eye contact with the imposing figure. That had been the most he had said to her in months, his Master to Sith Padwan training technique required him to be as absent as his parents were when he was young; Rey thought bitterly. Kylo moved abruptly away from her, making Rey panic he had seen what she had thought through the connection but instead, he walked so there was distance between the two, put his helmet that Rey had not even fully realised he did not have on and pulled out his Saber. “You have been here six months now, show me what you have learnt.” His modulated voice made the demand sound more threatening than it would have been coming out of Old Master Skywalker’s mouth and made Rey’s old survival instinct cut in. She slammed these instincts done as hard as she could manage and stepped into fighting position. “Yes Master” she uttered staring, unlike before, in to the dark visor where she knew his eyes would be.  
Within seconds, Kylo came down and he came down hard. Rey only had millie seconds to roll away and engage Saber to Saber.

They soon fell into the same routine, unconsciously mirroring the dance the forrest. The only difference was that Rey was more trained. She understood her Saber like it was a body part when before, still a fresh Padawan, her usage had been clunky. Her powerful connection to the force being the only thing that gave her a advantage in the snowy forest. Kylo Ren out ranked her in every aspect back then but now, in this dimly light training room filled with a Saber slashed dummies from Rey’s earlier rage, they were evenly matched. A precise dance that let them both, angrier and angrier as none could catch a advantage. Rey was starting to lose breath and patience and she could see through the cracks that Kylo was feeling the same.  
Suddenly, the band snapped and Rey was Force pushed into the corner of the room knocking what little breath she had left right out of her. Stunned and winded, she lay there like a dying fish while Ren’s heaving figure looked over her. “Who are you?” he asked Rey lowly, his modulator struggling to process his whisper. “I...” Before she could even start her sentence, Kylo once again whipped around, his black cloak fanning behind him and all but stormed out of the room leaving Rey wide-eyed and still gasping for breath


End file.
